eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.28
New Promo Card: Bloodscent Avisaur *Over the next few weeks, you’ll be able to collect all four copies of the new card with your first versus win each day! New Puzzles *New advanced puzzles are now available! *The collection of new puzzles brings the total puzzle count to over 100! So, a new achievement has been added for completing 100 puzzles. Draft Update and Card Changes *Pack passing in Draft has been updated and there are multiple card balance updates. Please check out the full list of changes in the Draft and Card Changes tile (see below). AI Deck Updates *Several of the new and updated AI decks containing cards from The Dusk Road have been modified to reduce difficulty. As always, we’ll keep an eye on their performance and make any additional changes as needed. UI Updates *All cards now indicate which set they’re from when full-zoomed in the deckbuilder. *Premium avatars for sale in the store can now be previewed on the playmat. *Theme decks for sale in the store will now highlight the rare cards they contain in the preview. *While not expected, if matching fails for any reason, you’ll now be notified and encouraged to queue again. *The new queue screen should now have indicators that display if you are experiencing poor internet connection. Improved Network Stability *Matches should be more resilient to high latency networks. If you run into issues when attempting to reconnect, please send feedback through the options menu in game. Performance *We've made multiple performance improvements across all platforms to reduce load times and smooth game play. As always, if you run into any performance issues, please send feedback through the options menu in game. Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *You can now change the quantity of a card in the Create All modal. *Bushes below the enemy totem should no longer cover your void. ;UI *Replay should no longer remove the Night visuals from the playmat. ;Gameplay *When cards with dynamic costs are played by card abilities for free, they should no longer reduce the dynamic effect by 2. *Spells with Overwhelm should now properly redirect to the enemy player if their original target was removed in response. Card Fixes *Thudrock, Arctic Artisan now has custom VFX for the Snowman created. *If Levitate’s target dies in response, you should now still draw the card. *Stirring Sand should now work if played from Great-Kiln Titan’s ability. *Units that cause a card to be drawn as a result of being played should now properly get the +1/+1 from Tesya, Omen Shaper if she is on top of the deck. *Panoptic Guardian should now still display the top card of a deck after that top card was changed from Scout. *Winter's Grasp should no longer indefinitely stun units that were transformed at Night. *Dragonbreath targeting a unit with Overwhelm should still deal damage to the enemy player if the target was removed from play in response. *Valkyrie Bodyguard should no longer be able to use Killer if the player has no armor. *Pummel should no longer be playable unless you have an attacking unit. Draft & Card Changes (Note: The following changes were detailed in a separate source post. ) Update to the Dusk Road Draft Format To provide increased control over The Dusk Road draft experience, both Dusk Road packs passed in a draft will come from the same player (player A), and the Omens of the Past and The Empty Throne packs will come from the same other player (player B). We have also introduced a new collation system that will be used with Dusk Road packs (and other packs going forward) to help increase diversity among commons. These changes allow for better use of the signals from the first pack of The Dusk Road, in predicting what might show up in the second pack of The Dusk Road. Players will now also have more control over the player passing to them for Omens of the Past and The Empty Throne. Card Changes Aimed at Draft *Valkyrie Arcanist - Now 6JJ (instead of 5JJ) *Emerald Spear - Now 7J +4/+3 (instead of 6J +3/+3) *Frontier Confessor - Now 4J 3/2 (instead of 5J 3/4) Justice-based draft decks, particularly those that tie up the ground and win in the air, were a little too dominant. These changes aim to slightly reduce how easy this is and hopefully open up diversity of draft strategies. Cleaning Up Rules Around Void Interaction *Statuary Maiden - Now reads: "Enemy units can't Entomb or Revenge. When an enemy unit dies, transform it into a +2/+2 Cudgel and draw it." (Instead of: "Enemy units that die transform into +2/+2 Cudgels. You draw them.") *Steward of the Past - No longer has "Enemy units entering the void are silenced." (Summon ability remains unchanged) Statuary Maiden and Steward of the Past are among our more complicated cards, and have led to a variety of complex rules interactions, as well as inconsistencies in the game engine. The effects of these cards will now be easier to predict, and have a more clearly defined set of cards that they affect. In addition to alleviating issues with future design space, these changes separate the effects of the two cards, giving them more distinct play from one another. Individual Card Changes *Dawnwalker - Now requires TTTT influence to return from the void. With the change to Steward of the Past, we wanted to pull back on Dawnwalker, while also ensuring that it appears in dedicated Time decks. This change keeps Dawnwalker’s core functionality, while reducing how frequently it gets replayed in the early turns of the game. *Elysian Trailblazer - Now 5PP instead of 5P. *Elysian Pathfinder - Now 5TT instead of 5T. We are adding an influence to each of these cards to increase the opportunity cost of splashing them in multi-faction decks. *Withering Witch - Now only hits undamaged enemies. Withering Witch has been one of the more confusing cards from a rules perspective, and has led to unintuitive interactions and play patterns. This change preserves the intended functionality, while cleaning up rules confusion. *Black-Sky Harbinger - Now 4/5 (instead of 3/5) Black-Sky Harbinger gives Feln a strong tool against a variety of decks, and helps promote more interactive gameplay. This change gives Feln more power in the six-drop slot, and may push more players to leaning on Black-Sky Harbinger. The change also gives Feln decks a wider range in stats, moving the Harbinger away from Feln Bloodcaster and Steward of the Past. *Devastating Setback - Now 3SS and the -2/-2 is this turn (instead of 4SS and the -2/-2 is permanent) Devastating Setback gives Shadow decks a flexible card against both aggressive decks and more controlling ones, and we want to promote that type of counter-play and interaction. This change could push more decks to using Setback as a way to interact early against aggro. *Torgov, Icecap Trader- Now gets +3/+3 from 10 cards in your void (instead of 15) *Alu, Death-Dreamer - Now 5-cost (instead of 6-cost) These are both cards with fun effects and interesting deckbuilding possibilities, and these buffs should open the door to more play. *Argenport Instigator - Now 2SS (instead of 2S) We’ve been concerned about the speed and strength of Stonescar Aggro decks and wanted to reduce the ease with which Argenport Instigator can be paired with Fire one-drops, while preserving the card’s high power level. We expect that a second Shadow influence requirement will increase diversity among two-drops, while increasing the incentive to branch out into a greater variety of aggro decks. *Stonepowder Alchemist - Now 3JS (instead of 4JS) Reducing the cost of Stonepowder Alchemist gives players another powerful tool against aggressive decks, while also adding a valuable dimension to certain Gunslinger strategies. ''The Dusk Road'' Buffs *Hideout Pistol - Now +2/+0 (instead of +1/+0) *Callous Survivalist - Now 9SS (instead of 9SSS) *Battlefield Scavenger - Now 4 to ultimate (instead of 5) *Inquisitor's Halberd - Now gains +3 Armor (instead of +2 Armor) *Clutchkeeper - Now 14PPP (instead of 15PPP) *Yeti Furflinger - Now 3/4 (instead of 3/3) *Gear Master - Now 3TT 1/1 (instead of 4TT 2/2) *Talir's Intervention - Now gains 4 health (instead of 3), and can silence an enemy unit (instead of an attacking enemy unit) *Scrap Hound - Now gets +5/+5 when you sacrifice a Grenadin (instead of +4/+4) *Kaleb's Intervention - Now can kill a weapon or relic (instead of only weapons) }}